Love in Obadai High
by Mimi T
Summary: The case of love is going around in Obadai High! Mimato mainly but taiora and Tkari too!
1. Chapter 1

Love in Obadai High  
  
By: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
Here's a new story I have been working on for the past month. I really don't think I'm going to finish 'See me for who I am' I really am fresh out of ideas for that one. I'm sick of that title too. This fic is mimato and taiora. Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Aoi Tenshi she's on a two month vacation now. I love her fics!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa walked down the hallway of Obadai High. She had a piece of white paper in her hand. "Another year of school another complicated schedule." she groaned. Yes, another year at Obadai had started. It was now the second week of school. Students were scattered all over the place trying to cope with the fact that summer vacation had ended. "Oh dear, look's like I have math class first." As she headed toward her least favorite subject a blond guy stared at her and followed her in.  
  
Math class seemed to go on, and on. The tall thin teacher Mr.Otoggi just kept talking. Mimi's eyes were glued on him but her head was elsewhere. "I wonder if Gina would like to go to the mall today. I want to buy a new pair of shoes yes nice pink pumps. Mimi pictured herself in the pink pumps. and maybe." her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Mimi? Mimi!" Mimi looked up at her friend Jessica. "Good morning Miss Tachikawa it is 10:00 and class is over you are listening to the GET UP radio" Mimi giggled. "Oh sorry Mr. O can get so boring sometimes, I drifted off." apologized Mimi. "I noticed" smirked Jess. "Alright," Jess looked at her watch "Oh damn! I was supposed to meet Graham at the library! Bye Meems!" Mimi waved goodbye to her friend.  
  
"Boy am I thirsty" Mimi lifted her head toward the water fountain and took a sip. When she lifted her head up to her surprise she saw a blond haired boy. "Hey Babe! Want to come with me?" he said grabbing her arm so hard it hurt. "Let go!" Mimi said tearfully. But he just pulled harder. Mimi opened her mouth to scream but he covered it. "We wouldn't want the whole school coming now would we?" Mimi suddenly recognized this idiot's voice. It was Michael from her Math class. She always felt weird around him. Mimi squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. Hard. Suddenly she felt the grasp on her arm loosen. And finally the grasp disappeared.  
  
"Should I open my eyes? No. It might just be my imagination. a little peek wouldn't hurt now would it?" Mimi thought. Mimi opened her eyes very slowly but they soon became wide open in shock. Michael was lying on the floor looking petrified and his lip was bleeding badly. Mimi followed Michael's gaze and realized that it reached another person whose knuckles were bruised badly. Michael looking like some stupid scared cat ran off. Mimi looked and the person who supposedly punched Michael. "Are you alright?" he asked. Mimi stared into his blue eyes. It took her a little long to answer when she did she felt terribly awkward. "y-yeah" "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Yamato Ishida. Call me Matt" he said giving her a grin. "I'm Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa thank you for saving me." "It's no biggie I know that creep Michael stay away from him." Mimi stared at Yamato's bruised knuckles. Yamato who seemed to have noticed where she was looking at his cut broke the silence. "It doesn't hurt at all don't worry. I have to tell you though that kid has a head of iron but there isn't anything in it." Mimi giggled. Yamato didn't mean to be funny but smirked at his 'joke' anyway. Just when Mimi was enjoying herself the bell rang. "Oh I have to go now goodbye Mimi Tachikawa" "Bye thanks again!" replied Mimi. Aww maan!" Mimi added to herself silently.  
  
Mimi watched him walk away. She soon realized her cheeks were burning red. "Was I blushing while I was talking to him!" she thought. She stared into space for a moment hoping she didn't make an idiot of herself. She shook her head and smiled. "What a day"  
  
So what do you think? At least 10 reviews flames whatever. Almost done Chapter 2.s 


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Obadai High  
  
By: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Okay I was being too harsh with 10 reviews. I had to continue it anyway. So here's chapter two. No dedication this time. Dig in!  
  
"Gina! Hey Gina! Wait up!" Mimi huffed. A girl twirled her dirty blonde hair as someone called her name. "Hey Meems!" said Gina. "Hi what's up?" asked Mimi. "Nothing much! Today is Monday no homework due tomorrow why?" Gina asked. "Jess, Sora and I are going to the mall for shoe shopping you want to come?" "I'm in! Let's go!".  
  
2 hrs later.  
  
Sora Takenouchi stared into a window of a shop called Les Royales (A/N: Sorry the best classy name I could think of at the moment!). She was in deep thought. "What would I do to get those lovely diamond earings! Sure they may be one of the cheapest in the store but they sure are pretty.pretty expensive too..hmmm.maybe if I worked overtime in the flower shop and then I could get an afterschool job on Mondays.. No Thursdays. Wait Wed.. Arghhh i'm busy on that day too. weekends why waste them! Are these diamonds really wo." her thoughts were interrupted. "Yo Sora are you coming or what!?" yelled Jess. Sora smiled. "Coming" Sora rushed through he crowd to meet her friend.  
  
As she crossed the road she bumped into Tai. "S-sora!" Tai stammered. "Hey Tai!" said Sora cheerfully. " I guess I'll be going now b-bye!" and with that Mr. Kamiya was gone. Sora frowned "That was strange." Sora rejoined her friends who were already loading Mimi's shopping bags into the trunk. "Mimi! Did you buy the whole store!?" exclaimed Sora. "Already did Daddy owns it." she said casually. Sora, Jess, and Gina sweatdroped. "Okay then let's go"  
  
"Sora here's your house by!" "Huh? By!" Sora got out of the car. Gina continued driving. " Mimi is it just me or has Sora been acting a little dreamy?." Mimi sighed and didn't even twitch to turn around and reply to Gina. " It's just you" she said dreamily. "Mimi? You have been staring at that window from the time I dropped Jess off." Mimi blushed . "Have I?! It's nothing I haven't been thinking of anyone at all I swear!" "I never said you were thinking of anyone" said Gina."Huh! Oh what do you know here comes my house! Bye!" Mimi laughed nervously. "Do you need help with your bags?" asked Gina. "Not at all I handle it myself!" She said giving off another phony laugh. She rushed out of the car and unloaded the bags as fast as she bought them.  
  
Gina drove on. "As long as I don't have to help with all those bags it's fine. People get stranger by the day." She added to herself silently.  
  
So what do you think??? Was it too short? At least 2 new reviews. Good or flames. I'll have Chapter 3 up soon promise. With Sincerity, Mimi Tachikawa 


	3. Chapter 3

Love In Obadai High  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
To all of you who reviewed thank you so much! You guys rock. I really hope that the few people who do like this story will like this chapter. Oh yes! Just too let you know I decided to add TKari in here. Maybe not now but I surely will. 'Ordinary day' belongs to Vanessa Carlton. Dedication: mimato- chicky chick (Did I spell that right?)  
  
A lovely princess danced with a handsome prince for hours. The prince stared into her cinnamon eyes. Finally they were alone on the balcony he bent over to ki. RING! RING! RING! Mimi groaned. "Those damn bells are out to get me." She pulled herself out of her covers, and flung her curtains open and that Saturday morning sun shone on her face. "It's 11:00 am okay I guess I should get up." Mimi showered and shampooed her hair while humming the tune 'Ordinary Day.' Mimi booted on her pink rollerblades (A/N: No, I did not get that idea from Sakura Kimono!) and wore a pink hip hugger and really short shorts. She hurried down the stairs and out the door. She bladed down the street still humming away.  
  
Then she saw her friend Sora holding a leash which was attached to a Great Dane. Sora was looking very nervous and distressed. "Sora what's the matter?" Sora sighed. "I promised to walk my neighbor's dog today, I owe her from the last time I asked her a favor.." Mimi interrupted "Let me guess you don't like dogs?" Sora continued "Uh, no I also have a date with Tai today at the ice cream shop! I can't possibly bring Channel with me it's a no pets area." "Channel?" Mimi asked. "Yeah I know at least name it Kelvin Klein or something but." Sora put away her happy face. Mimi smiled "I'll take Channel!" Sora hugged Mimi. "Thank you! Soooo much really! I have to go I am already 10 minutes late!" Sora exclaimed rushing away.  
  
"Okay Channel I guess it is just you and me" Mimi held Channel's leash while Channel pulled Mimi around. "You seem too know where you are going so I'll just hold on and relax." Mimi was unaware that Channel was sniffing up something worse. A cat. Channel walked into the many alleys of Obadai. And there it was. a tomcat manicuring its paws just waiting for a big dog too come and bite it. Channel growled. Mimi now paying full attention to the situation tried to calm her. "Now Channel...Be a good dog stay." The cat glared at the Great Dane as if to say 'Yeah be a good wittle puppy.' That did it Channel barked and Mimi was off for a joyride finding it impossible to control such a big dog. He swerved and turned. Hell, Mimi almost banged into a tree. Mimi let go of the leash her hands burning from the pain. "Oh @$#% ! Matt is up ahead I'll bump into him and make an idiot of myself again!" she thought. But instead of that happening she ended up in him arms. She blushed. Matt stared at her for a bit but then feeling embarrassed he let go of her. "Isn't this just cocky?" said Mimi. "Yeah" Matt grinned. "Wow! I can't believe this! Channel isn't such a bad dog after all.. Where is Channel?" Mimi thought too herself. "Channel!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Was that your dog?" asked Matt. "No it was Sora's neighbor's dog; Sora has a date soo." Mimi was interrupted. "Had a date" called a voice. Mimi and Matt turned around. "Sora what happened? asked Mimi. "Tai didn't show up!" Sora growled. "Oh I'm sorry Sora he probably just forgot! You know Tai!" said Mimi. Sora rolled her eyes. "I don't know I think he's with someone else. By the way where is Channel?" Mimi started "Uh well you see I was rollerblading and Channel saw a cat and she ran away and I lost control." She blurted. "Oh don't worry about that it happens all the time but since Tai isn't here." "I am here" said Tai.  
  
"Sorry I'm late will this make up for it?" he kissed Sora square on the lips. "Tai people are watching" she said dreamily. "Well that's one problem solved. But now let's find poochy." said Matt. "Yeah Sora you can run along Matt and I will find him." said Mimi. "Are you sure?" "Let them go Sora. The ice cream shop won't stay open forever and I'm hungry" said Tai. Kari ran up to Sora, Mimi, Matt and Tai. She was holding a tomcat in her arms. TK followed pulling the Great Dane along. "Hey Mimi we saw you being pulled by this dog so we decided to follow it after you let go of it's leash" said T.K "Yeah we figured too save you trouble and save this poor kitty" Kari said while cuddling the cat. "Oh thank you!" said Mimi. ""Yeah thanks bro" said Matt trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. There went his evening with Mimi. "Hey TK weren't you supposed to be getting basketball sneakers?" asked Matt. "And Kari you told me you were going out shopping with Miyako" said Tai. TK and Kari looked at each other. "Doesn't time just fly? Time for me to go!" Kari laughed nervously. "What she said!" said TK running off.  
  
"Look at those two they make the perfect couple" sighed Mimi. "They sure do" said Sora. Tai's stomach growled. "Can we go now?" moaned Tai. "Sure Mimi Matt why don't you two come with us? We'll make it a double date." Mimi and Matt blushed. "Uh, okay" spoke up Matt. Sora and Tai walked to the Ice Cream Parlor. Mimi and Matt followed behind holding hands.  
  
:.Well that was the end of Chapter 3 this story is starting to get bad I don't know if I'll continue at least 3 reviews:. 


	4. Chapter 4

Love In Obadai High  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Mimi Tachikawa  
  
You've waited. And waited. (Well with the exception with Savaon Locc) Here is the next chapter of my undescriptive fic. WARNING: There is a lot of verbal figboring bantering.pDedication: All you people you keep encouraging me, and visiting my website ^_^. ****************************************************************  
  
The calendar flopped open. For this month a few events had been put in. Sora's Birthday, Manicure Appointment, History Quiz and a few other things that are too boring to mention. There was one event however, that would catch someone's eye as soon as that very page was viewed. THE PROM. There was a prom a few months after school started. On this person's calendar in particular, that whole square had been tattooed in pink scribbling.  
p  
p"Very interesting!" Sora commented. 

p"Yes quite!" Gina agreed. 

p"AAIIII! MIMI'S SECRET REVEALED!" Jessica squealed. 

p"Shh.. Be quiet, what if Mimi hears!" hushed Gina. 

p"Hi guys!" Mimi waved and joined her friends. 

pSora quickly shoved the planner inside her locker.

p"Yo Mimi!" Sora and Gina smiled whiled Jessica giggled nervously. Mimi hummed a tune while putting her stuff into her locker. Then she stopped. She looked at her friends and frowned. 

p"Why are your guys just staring at me?" 

pImmediately Sora and Gina pretended to read something while Jessica whistled a tune. p"What are you talking about Meems?" Gina innocently said. Mimi slammed her locker. p"You're hiding something spit it out!"

p"Not at all!" 

p"Sora why are you standing so close to your locker?" 

p"I am not!" 

p"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Mimi pushed Sora gently aside and opened Sora's locker. Her planner fell right onto the floor. 

p"Okay what did you see!" Mimi growled.

p "Nothing much just the initials Y.I Y.I Y.I in pink everywhere!" Jessica said while giggling. pGina realizing Jessica had said way too much excused herself and Jess saying they had an early class. 

p"Damn why do I always have to be left out to deal with the situation!" Sora thought. Mimi tapped her foot away waiting for an explanation. Sora took a deep breathe. 

p"Okay Mimi, you see we weren't exactly invading you personal space. We all know you like Yamato a lot, and we all think that you should make some sort of action or something to get him to ask you to the dance. Before it is too late and he's taken."  
p  
Mimi stared a bit at Sora. She finally broke the silence by talking.

p "Okay then. I guess I will do something about it. On one condition…"

p "Anything your highness"

p"You NEVER under any circumstances do anything like that again!"

p"You've got yourself a deal sister!" The two brunets slapped hands and went on to class.  
  
Later that Day  
  
Matt Ishida walked down into the cafeteria and waited. He was waiting for a special someone to show up. Because he had to ask her something. But then he looked at the clock. 

p"Oh crap! I forgot she only comes to lunch a half hour after me."

p "Who's she?" Joey asked. 

p" None of you beeswax," Matt retorted. 

p"Yeah it's probably nothing your low puppy dog I.Q could handle anyway" smirked Seto. p"Seto shut the f.." 

p"I know who it is," interrupted Tai. 

Matt's full attention went right on Tai. 

p"Sure you do" he commented sarcastically. There was something in his voice that held a hint of worry. And his buds definitely detected it.

p"Oh c'mon Mr. I M So Cool has a girlfriend?" Matt shot an angry look at Joey. 

p"It's Mimi Tachikawa!" Now Matt was mad. 

p"Tai! Why do you have to be involved with my personal affairs?"

p "It was so obvious at the Ice Cream Parlor!" 

p"What!" 

p"Oh you know exactly what!"

p "No not really. How about you and Sora that day!" 

p"Whoa Mimi that babe!" exclaimed Joey going back to the topic. 

p"Why, you jealous Wheeler?" 

p"Not at all Seto, I'm happy with Mai. You on the other hand will be a bachelor forever" p"Not true Serenity and I are just fine together!" 

p"What!" 

p"ENOUGH! You guys are giving me a headache" shouted Matt storming off. 

p"Yeesh someone didn't have there coffee today."  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I couldn't control myself. Sometimes the guys can get so annoying. I need some time alone. I wanted to be very alone. I suddenly felt a pair of hands covering my eyes. 

p"Guess who" said an annoyingly familiars voice. 

p"Jun" I grumbled. Jun uncovered her hands and came into my full view. 

p"Oh Yama you're sooo cute," She paused and studied my expression. 

p"Especially when you're all mad." And before I could stop her she was embracing me. p"Jun!"

p "What yama?" she said still not letting go of her grip. With great effort I pushed her away.

p "I am not your 'yama' don't hug me and. STAY AWAY!" The second time today I stormed off. "Sure thing Ya… Matt!" she called off.  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
iOkay, I am prepared to do this… I opened my portable mirror… Just some final tune ups. I took another deep breathe. I was procrastinating… No more procrastinating uh uh no npt at all! I am going to go meet Matt… And talk! Talk! Not about the weather… bthe Prom/b. Hmm. I shouldn't make it to obvious then he would think I'm desperate… STOP it no more thinking just go. /I

pTo my surprise I found Matt with another girl. iProbably just a friend. He's a popular guy./i

p"Yama you're sooo cute!"iWhat?/I

pI turned around and pushed by back to the wall. Fresh tears springing into my eyes. 

piI can't cry, Just one more look, maybe it's more than it seems./i

pI turn around, only to find him hugging her. 

piOn no I am late… I should have known Matt… I should have known better/i

pThe next thing I know I break down crying. 

piI don't want anyone else to see me like this. You've done it now Tachikawa. You really have. 

bMore coming soon. I apologize for grammar problems. I have Math today and I am too busy too proofread bye!


End file.
